A Beauty is Sleeping
by TARDIS-the SexySnogBox
Summary: Draco Malfoy is on the run from Harry Potter, the best Auror the Wizarding world has seen in centuries. In a battle to fight for his life, Draco and the Aurors chasing him accidentally cause a mishap that only the true love of the Brightest Witch of Their Age can fix. Dramione fic AU Characters are NOT mine from either HP or Sleeping Beauty! 11/28/12: Under revision and on hold.
1. Chapter 1

"DRACO MALFOY!" shouted the voice of the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, using the Sonarus spell. Harry Potter grew up to be an Auror like he planned to since his fifth year at Hogwarts. He and his team of Aurors were chasing Draco Malfoy on the charges of being a Death Eater during his school days and assisting the Dark Lord in getting the Death Eaters into Hogwarts.

"DRACO MALFOY - come out with your hands and wand where we can see them!" Harry shouted once more until he saw movement in the little house they followed him to.

"Merlin, Potter, can you get any _more_ annoying than you were at school?" Draco mumbled to himself as he walked from the house, with his hands and wand out.

In a matter of seconds, everything went to hell.

* * *

_A/N: I KNOW it's short but I promise I will do everything I can to bring you another chapter of this soon! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Jinxes and curses flew were cast from wands at every angle. Draco had nowhere to run and hide. If he went to the mansion, he was more than sure that they'd follow him there. He was running out of time, he had no idea what to do or where to go. But then a bright flash of light caught his attention, and saw Hermione Granger laying dead still on the forest floor.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted. "Hold your fire!" he yelled to his comrads. He ran to where her body was laying. Harry shook and shook her body but came no response.

"What did you do, Malfoy?! Tell me!" Harry screamed in anguish and anger.

"Me? I did nothing to her, I swear Potter," Draco said as calmly as he possibly could. "You can't blame me for something I didn't do or had no control over."

For Draco Malfoy, the last thing he remembered was getting punched in the face by the Boy Who Lived himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_For Draco Malfoy, the last thing he remembered was getting punched in the face by the Boy Who Lived himself. (Andy Burnes and Michael Anthony are characters I've made up who are on Harry's Auror team.)_

* * *

A Beauty is Sleeping Chapter 3

Harry didn't know what to do. His best friend is laying dead still right before his eyes. He couldn't do anything to help her.

"Burnes! Apparate to St. Mungo's, and tell them I am bringing in an old friend. Anthony, help me with Hermione and let's get to a Floo. The rest of you, arrest Malfoy!" Harry yelled out orders. Draco put up a bit of a fight before giving in to the Aurors.

Ten minutes later, Michael Anthony came back with news of a working Floo for travel to get Hermione to the magical hospital. He only hoped it wasn't too late to save her. And maybe to fix Draco's nose.

* * *

Too short? :S


	4. Chapter 4

Ten minutes later, Michael Anthony came back with news of a working Floo for travel to get Hermione to the magical hospital. He only hoped it wasn't too late to save her. And maybe to fix Draco's nose.

* * *

** A Beauty is Sleeping Chapter 4**

They arrived at St. Mungo's Hospital, with Hermione in Harry's arms and Draco's nose bleeding and bruised. Anthony took him to see a nurse privately to have his nose fixed up. He then knew how Harry felt after he broke his nose in sixth year.

Harry was getting very worried. Hermione hadn't responded to _Renervate_, which is supposed to work if you're stunned. /_Maybe she's more than just stunned_,/ he thought to himself. _I can't remember what spells, charms, or curses were cast though._

"Andy, do you remember any spells you cast when we were collecting Malfoy? I'm sure it has to do with the state Hermione is in," Harry asked his comrade.

"I do remember using _Stupefy_ against him. Would you like me to ask the others the same and make a list, sir?" Andy replied.

"That would be quite helpful, thanks."

* * *

An hour after arriving at the hospital, the doctors confirmed Harry's suspicions. Hermione was in a magic coma, though they have done all they could to try reverse the effects to no avail. Harry sent a patronus explaining what happened to their close friends. Ron apparated soon after getting the message.

"How did this happen, Harry? I thought she didn't go with you to get Malfoy. You let this - " Ron started to yell at his best friend. His face was red with anger.

"Now, before you start blaming and pointing fingers Ron, she _didn't_ come with me. She found us by apparating in the middle of the forest where we found Malfoy hiding. It is not my fault this happened to her. I'm going to find out what happened, and fix this." Harry defended, aggravated at the scene his friend caused by trying to place the blame on him. "And one more thing, Ron: I told her to stay home because it was going to be dangerous."

"You have to remember mate, it's Hermione. She's addicted to danger, or danger is addicted to her," Ron joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, she has saved our lives more than we can count. I'm going to do what I can to save her, I promise."

"I know you will, Harry. Send a Patronus if you need anything," Ron assured him, then left the room with a _pop_.

* * *

_A/N: I AM trying my best to make the chapters longer. This one is the longest chapter so far. Keep the reviews coming! They really make my day :) And Happy Halloween! It's been 31 years since Harry's parents deaths :(_


	5. Chapter 5

I hope this is keeping everyone's interest. I'd hate to be told this story is a waste of my time :C

_"I know you will, Harry. Send a Patronus if you need anything," Ron assured him, then left the room with a pop._

* * *

**A Beauty is Sleeping chapter 5**

"Mister Potter, sir, I have those lists for you," Said Andy Burnes, handing a clipboard of papers to his boss.

"Great, that's wonderful. Thank you. I'll take these home, would you mind staying here to keep an eye on here in case anything changes?" Harry asked, concerned for Hermione.

"Of course, sir. I will send you a Patronus." He answered then left to guard the hospital room she was in.

Harry apparated out of the hospital to the Black House. Kreacher was there to greet him.

"Kreacher, could you clear off the table in the kitchen?" He asked, heard a snap and the table was cleared. "Thanks."

He sat down in the nearest chair, spreading out the papers he was given by Andy.

_Spells, Charms, Curses, and Jinxes Used by the Aurors Catching Draco Malfoy_

_Andy Burnes: Expelliarmus; Stupefy_

_Randy Garnett: Stupefy; Protego_

_Michael Anthony: Petrificus Totalus; Relashio_

_Harry Potter: _

He noticed the space next to his name was blank, which meant he is to fill it out himself. But he doubted he could remember all the spells he had cast against Malfoy.

"Off to the Pensive, I suppose. Kreacher, get the Pensive ready for me in ten minutes." Harry said, pouring a cup of his favorite tea.

"Of course, master."

* * *

_A/N: Please tell me if this is keeping your interest. The worst thing, if anything, for me to read in a review is something along the lines of 'This story sucks and is a waste of your time to finish.' That is a writer's worst nightmare._


	6. Chapter 6

_"Off to the Pensive, I suppose. Kreacher, get the Pensive ready for me in ten minutes."_

_"Of course, master."_

(Randy's another OC of mine)

* * *

**A Beauty is Sleeping Chapter 6**

During the ten minutes after asking Kreacher to ready the Pensive, Harry took that time to collect his thoughts and memories from the night they caught Draco Malfoy. The night Hermione was caught in the middle of all the spells and charms being cast at the same time. He only hoped he could find an expert of magical comas.

Touching the tip of his wand to his head, he carefully picked out the memory containing the information needed to save his best friend. So, he knocked the memory from the wand tip and it fell into the Pensive. He calmed himself before going in to watch the memory, then the familiar sensation of falling into it happened and knew he was ready.

_Running through the forest, Harry and his team of three Aurors were in the middle of a forest in Great Britain. They were looking for the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Harry knew it was pointless trying to run away from them. Draco knew he was going to be caught._

_They spread out through the thick trees in pairs. Andy with Harry, and Michael with Randy Garnett. Looking left and right, all four of them had the location of Draco's last hiding spot, and it was somewhere in this forest they're in._

_"Sir! I saw something, or someone, move this way!" Yelled Randy from the east of Harry's location._

_"Everyone, move in now!" Harry shouted an order and ran towards the spot to where Draco was supposedly seen._

_"Spread out, but make sure you can still see each other. Send up red sparks if you see him. Let's move," Harry whispered orders to make sure they had the element of surprise on their side._

_The four men walked and walked and walked until they found a large clearing in the middle of the forest with the man on the run they were chasing._

_"About time, Potter. You were always slow, especially in school," Draco scoffed. "I know the drill, 'hands where we can see them.' Seriously Potter, you still think you're a bloody hero."_

_"Shut up Malfoy, and how about taking your own advice. Hands up and drop your wand!" Harry shouted._

_"Fine, whatever you say Potter, but you know what? You've always been a bloody pain in my arse! Sectumsempra!" Draco yelled, shot at Harry and ran in the opposite direction. Luckily, the curse didn't hit him or his colleagues. They chased after the blond wizard until they ran to a lake. He was standing at the edge of a cliff._

_"Now, Draco, let's not do anything stupid here. Just step away from the ledge, and no one gets hurt here." Harry said cautiously._

_"You're right, Potter, no_ one_ will get hurt. No one but you! Avada Kedav - " He pointed his wand at Harry but froze mid-sentence. Someone used Petrificus Totalus on him before any damage was done. The petrified Draco Malfoy teetered back and forth a few times, then fell forward. The Aurors took his wand so when they used Rennervate, he couldn't escape with it. Draco was tied up with magical ropes._

_"Take him back to Headquarters. I'll meet you there." Harry said, and watched them leave the cliffside with Draco Malfoy floating above the ground, unconscious._

* * *

Next Chapter will include more of the memory, this is just part of what happened that night ;) REVIEW! Guess what: It's longer :D

My brain works in a weird way. It wasn't Harry who cast the Petrificus Totalus. Try to figure it out.

12/4/12: I'm sorry to say but I think I might have to discontinue this story, or at least put it on hold until I straighten the plot out.


End file.
